Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli
Summary Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli is the grandson of Will Anthonio Zeppeli and a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part II: Battle Tendency. He, along with Joseph Joestar, must train in the art of the Ripple to stop the recently awakened Pillar Men. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C Name: Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part II: Battle Tendency) Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Hamon/Ripple Discipline Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control, Mastery of Hamon/Ripple (Empowers his body with solar energy and can transfer it towards objects and people. This can be used to harm any undead opponent through contact with any living or non-living thing charged with Hamon), Regeneration (Low, only when infused with Hamon), Mind Control, Non-Physical Interaction (Hamon can be conducted via Stands which are non-corporeal; DIO/The World had to pull a punch against Joseph who had his body wrapped in Hamon), Minor Water Manipulation, Durability Negation (via Hamon), Regeneration Negation (Against opponents weak to sunlight) Attack Potency: Building level+ (Fought equally against Joseph), can ignore conventional durability with Hamon Speed: At least Hypersonic+ with Massively FTL reactions (Dodged Wamuu's attack, fought equally against him, and fought equally against Joseph for a moment ) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class+ Durability: At least Building level+ (Easily took a full force kick from Wamuu. He also survived a direct Holy Sandstorm from Wammu, though he died from his wounds afterwards) Stamina: High (Succeeded in completing his Hamon/Ripple training, can survive for a few days without food, and taking a high amount of physical punishment and still getting up to continue fighting, even managing to produce a Hamon/Ripple after losing huge amounts of blood.) Range: Several meters via Hamon/Ripple Bubbles, although he can channel his Hamon/Ripple energy through almost any material Standard Equipment: His gloves and his clothes, which are loaded with a special soap-like substance Intelligence: High tactical prowess and strategist, extremely intelligent and although clever, not as much as his rival, Joseph. Weaknesses: Outside of regular mortal weaknesses, he must maintain a proper breathing rhythm in order to use Hamon. His breathing can be interrupted by outside forces and stop the flow of Hamon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Hamon/Ripple/Sendo: '''Hamon/the Ripple/Sendo is a form of energy that relies on breathing techniques to replicate the power of the Sun. It can be used to enhance physical attributes, heal wounds, and acts as both an offensive and defensive tool. Due to its solar connection, it has an advantage over creatures weak to sunlight. Most Hamon users, through the use of Hamon energy should be able to: increase jumping height, walk on water, strengthen objects and increase their potency, reviveplants, bypass and hit targets behind armor and objects, store Hamon within organisms like snakes and roses, infuse objects with Hamon, mind control, null pain, heal scars, broken bones, wounds and more. *'Bubble Launcher:' Caesar's signature attack. Hamon-filled bubbles are fired from his gloves, which are covered in a layer of soap. Multiple bubbles are launched at once when used, surrounding or bombarding his opponents with dozens of powerful bomb-like bubbles. **'Bubble Barrier:' Unlike his rapid-fire Bubble Launcher, the Bubble Barrier releases one large bubble designed to trap and immobilize opponents. It's been noted for its lack of oxygen inside the bubble. It is resistant enough to hold its structure despite Joseph Joestar actively attempting to pop it from within, eventually forcing him to weaken and tire due to lack of oxygen. **'Bubble Cutter:' An advanced form of his grandfather's Hamon Cutter, Caesar generates Hamon bubbles that spin at extreme speeds, causing them to be razor-sharp and cut through solid objects. It's fast enough to catch Wamuu off-guard. ***'Gliding Bubble Cutter:' Same as Bubble Cutter, but more specific and used as a homing device. **'Bubble Lenses:' Caesar creates bubbles (or bubbles that have already been launched) that remain still. They will absorb and refract light into an object or another bubble, causing a domino effect. There is no limit to how many bubbles can do this. Gallery CaesarZeppeli PPP.png|Caesar as he appears in Jojo's Pitter Patter Pop Caesar.png|Caesar as he appears in the Anime. Others '''Notable Victories:' Kars (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kars' Profile (Post-training Caesar and base Kars were being used. Kars had a basic understanding on how Caesar's bubbles work and Caesar knew about bone blades and light mode.) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Hamon Users Category:Humans Category:Chi Users Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Bubble Users Category:Tier 8